Found With No Hope
by MySoCalledGothSide
Summary: Bella moves to Forks with her one year old daughter Adriana. She moves to Forks looking for a new life after her boyfriend left them. Her and Edward get together but what happens when he discovers Adriana. This summary sucks, story is better.
1. Chapter 1

Moving Day

Moving day. I had been dreading this but we just couldn't stay in Phoenix much longer. I hated having my divorced parents live here. I was an adult but they treated me as if I were ten and I was still the doll they fought over. Now I was escaping this. To Forks, Washington. Where I would finish my college freshmen year. Me and my one year old daughter Adriana. I wasn't married. Heck! I didn't even have a boyfriend, I thought I loved someone and that's how Adriana came to be. Turn out he never loved and was cheating on. He moved to New York suddenly because he wanted nothing to do with Adriana and my life. I could start a new life in Forks. It was completely different there, it was cold and it rained every day. Nothing like Phoenix. I could leave the past behind. "Adriana" I sighed looking down at my daughter sitting on the ground, watching me pack. She responded by smiling brightly and laughing.

"What am I going to do with all of your stuff?" I teased. She laughed louder and began to clap her hands. It was true though, I hardly had anything. Adriana was spoiled by me, or a least the way I see it, my entire paycheck goes to her, but that's not a lot. She has tons of toys any plenty of clothes. As their only grand daughter my parents love to give her gifts as much as she likes receiving them. Even the clothes. Please, if there is any mercy in this world, let me not have a drama queen daughter. I was almost finished packing her dresser when there was a knock on the door. "Come on in, it's unlocked!" I yelled. My door opened and in stepped my father.

"Common Bells, we both know this is stupid, you don't need to leave." he pleaded.

"I need my own life dad," I reminded him sternly.

"Bells," he reasoned, " everyone knows you hate the cold. Just please don't leave."

"I'm not having this argument with you again dad. I'm leaving and that final" I told him strictly. I got up and carried the box I had just finished packing to the front door. "Now, if you really loved me you would carry these boxes to the moving van" I told him.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, I brought Adriana a box of clothes and stuff for her new room in Forks. It's in the trunk of the cruiser. I'll go get it then I'll bring these boxes out and pack them in the moving van." he said. Great! More stuff for her room! Joy! As if she doesn't already have enough things. I don't even know if this will fit in her new bedroom. We're moving to an apartment, not some house where my parents pay my rent for me. I already had a job set up for me in Forks, along with childcare for Adriana, and school. I hope this will turn out alright though. Adriana has already been through so much this year although she hardly

comprehend most of it. If we're lucky Adriana will like the wet.

I grabbed another box and continued to unpack her dresser. I opened her pajama drawer and began folding the pieces and placing them in the box. Adriana thought she should help so she crawled over to the dresser and began pulling things out. She waved them in the air and screeched. "Adriana, give those back" I scolded playfully. She put on a completely serious face and stuck her hands out in front of her so I could take the clothes. As soon as I reached for them she pulled away and began laughing. "Oh, you're gonna' get it now!" I teased. I scooped her up and started tickling her. She was laughing so hard she dropped the clothes so I quickly put her down and picked up he clothes. "Ha ha ha!" I laughed at her. She was still smiling. I loved her so much. She was the perfect baby, shoulder length brunet curls, freckles, and the cutest dimples.

Charlie walked back in side and Adriana immediately put her arms out as a signal for him to pick her up. "How you doing miss?" he asked her, leaning over to pick her up. She squealed with excitement. Charlie chuckled. "If you don't mind Bells, I want to take Adriana out for ice cream so you can finish packing her room." he said. Adriana began clapping her hands, she knew what ice cream meant.

"Fine, but you better be one cleaning her up after that. But as long as you agree to that her diaper bag is in the living room and be back by five, we're having dinner with Renee." I told him. He grimaced at that. "Dad!" I yelled at him.

"I leaving," he said, "common Adriana let's go." I waited for the door to close before sighing heavily. I would be glad to get away from _that. _

I finished packing her pajamas. Finally! Done with her dresser. Okay, so the closets already done, I'll do her toys while she' not here. I taped up the pajama box and carried it to the door grabbing a new box on my way back. I took one look at her toys and sighed deeply. This should be fun. I sat down in front of them and carefully packed them in the box so they hopefully would be organized so I wouldn't have to use like twenty boxes.

I managed to get all of the plush toys into two boxes. Hooray! I scribbled 'Adriana's plush toys' on the boxes and carried them to the door. Charlie would have to get all of the new boxes when he came back. Grabbing another box I headed to Adriana's room once again, time for the dolls. One my one I neatly packed all of her dolls so that they could fit into one box. Scribbling on this one as I carried it out the door to the living room. I was getting dizzy from all the back and forth, plus I had to drive to Washington tonight. I already had my stuff packed up a week ago but Adriana used her stuff all the time, it was hard to keep her occupied without it. I don't know how she'll react to daycare. She'd never been watched by strange people before, Renee is retired so she always babysitted for me. This would be different for the both of us.

Alright back on task! I need to get her toys done. I grabbed two boxes on way back into Adriana's room. I began packing her toys. It ended up taking three boxes for her hard toys. I sat in the living room and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Right in front of me were the donations. I would have to remember to ask Charlie to bring those in the police station. I heard foot steps outside the door and following right after it the door opened. Bella walked in with a gleeful Adriana in his arms and a diaper bag slung over his shoulder. As soon as Adriana saw me she reached out for me. "Hey sweetheart," I said. I took her from Charlie and gathered her in a big hug. I looked her. "What happened to your clothes crazy?" I asked playfully. There were chocolate stains all down it. " Common let's get you changed" I told her. I had kept two outfits out for dinner and the trip.

"Anything else I can do?" asked Charlie.

" Yeah, could you bring the rest of these boxes out to the truck?" I asked in response, tossing him the keys.

"Sure thing? Any thing else?"

"Not really but would you take these bags with you when you leave, they're donations that need to be taken to the station."

"Sure," he said. He grabbed some boxes and began carrying them out to the truck. I brought Adriana to my room so we could get changed. Adriana sat on the ground as I quickly changed out of my working clothes. "Alright miss, your turn" I turned to her with the small pink dress in my hand. She put her arms up so I could get her old clothes off I tugged them off and tickled her belly. She laughed and fell back. I pulled her back up and slipped her dress over her head. "Here you go, nice and fresh" I scooped her up. When I went back out Charlie was gone and the keys were on the counter. I grabbed them and we headed out the door.

I put Adriana in her car seat in the moving van and put the dirty clothes on the ground. I walked around to my side and got in. The car started smoothly, something I'm not used to. My car was already in Forks. It was towed yesterday, so it would be there for my convince when I arrived.

--------------

**A/N: **Hey guys! How do you like it? I think it's prety good put you know, I'm the author. Sop review! Tell me what you think and **be honest. **Okay I'll try and update soon but things are hectic, even in summer.


	2. Meeting Emmett

**A/N: **Guys! I haven't been getting any reviews! =( Please review! This excludes the cullen clan. This means you rose! You're my best friend you have no choice then to review. Everyone else I need support! =( LOL I just lost a fight with my cat! Who expected that?!

Meeting Emmet

Dinner with Renee was nice. I was good to have a home cooked meal that wasn't macaroni. We only had about two hours left till we reached Forks, we had been driving for a day now. Nothing exciting. I'm actually shocked the Adriana has cried this entire time like a normal kid would have. Mostly, she slept. She like car rides I guess. We stopped at a hotel last night and left around eleven o'clock this morning. Adriana slept in till ten then we had some trouble finding breakfast. So that left us with a four hour drive still ahead of us. It was one fifteen right now, and Adriana was-to my surprise-sleeping. How a child can sleep so much, I guess I will never understand.

We reached Forks at two ten. By that time though Adriana was awake and smiling brilliantly. As I pulled into the complex she was looking around soundlessly. I think there is something wrong with this child, she never complains. In fact, the last time I even her cry was when she was like less than three weeks old. I pulled into the parking spot in front of the apartment with the number that matched the one I had written when I confirmed the apartment two months ago. It was across the street for the childcare center, and relevantly near to the school.

Next week I was scheduled to be in school, same for Adriana and childcare. It seemed too soon for me but in reality it wasn't. I picked up Adriana from her car seat and grabbed the map from the glove compartment. I needed to find the office so I could sign some paper work and get my keys.(A/N: even though I know you guys love hearing boring adult talk I'm going to skip it)

I walked to our apartment with Adriana in my arms who was jingling the new apartment key and laughing. I grabbed them from her when we were in front of the apartment. I mechanically unlocked the door and opened it. I looked around, it was alright. It was smaller than what I'm used to but I can manage. Adriana squirmed in my arms so I put her down. She ran clumsily down the hall tripping several times then picking herself up and kept running like nothing happened. I followed behind. I found her sitting down in the master bedroom. She was grinning and looking around the room. The room was hers now. "Common Adriana," I said waving at her to come, " lets get your play-pen so your mom can start setting up your room." She picked herself up and came to me. I picked her up and we went back out to the van. I yanked open the back door of the truck and right in front was her play-pen.

I looked at everything else. Crap! How would I put this all together. Charlie had to help me take it down for God's Sake. How was I supposed to put everything back together. I'll have to worry about that later. I grabbed the play-pen and carried it back inside. I quickly unfolded it and placed Adriana in it. She quickly became very amused with her hair. I left to her to go take a look at the trunk again. I was only nineteen! How was I supposed to do this by myself!? Just then I saw a man in about his early twenties and very muscular. "Hey!" I called at him. He turned around with a questioning look but when he saw he began to walk towards me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Um.. I just moved here, and I hadn't really thought about how I was going to put everything back together when I got here. I mean, my dad helped my take everything apart. I was wondering if you could possibly help me." I said in a rush.

"Oh yeah! Sure! Just one question," he said sounding puzzled, " what's with all of the baby stuff? I mean you can only be eighteen or so."

"Nineteen," I corrected him, " and that's my daughter. Ever heard of teenage pregnancy? Trust me though, I've learned my lesson." He laughed.

"Sounds logical, okay I'm not classifying you as a freak who is trying to pick up guys just yet" he teased.

"Not nice!" I retorted.

"So, where is the munchkin?" he asked.

"Inside. You want to meet her?"

"Yeah," he replied. I led him into the house. Adriana was still playing with her hair intently when we walked in. I picked her up, breaking her trance. She smiled at me. "Adriana, this is…" I forgot to ask what his name was.

"Emmett," he answered for me. She put her hand out for a high-five, that was her way of greeting people. Emmett lightly high-fived her. His hand was huge compared to hers. This satisfied her so she put her arms out for Emmett to take her. He chuckled but gathered her up anyway. She put her hand on his face. Emmett gave me a questioning look. "That means she likes you. We don't know why she does it." I told him with a smile.

"Alright, well if you want everything in this apartment by sundown we better get moving" he said placing Adriana back in her play-pen. We'd just headed back out the door when his phone rang. He looked at caller ID then answered it. "Hey Rose," he said into the receiver. "Well, I was visiting Michael and I met…" he hesitated.

"Bella," I filled him in.

"I met Bella who just moved into Michael's complex and she hadn't really thought about how she would put all of her stuff back together once she got here since her dad helped her take them down." he told the person on the other line.

"Yeah, sure." he said into the receiver. "Alright, love you. Bye" and with that he hung up. He looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, my wife was worried" he told me. I just smiled. I grabbed a box and headed inside, the furniture was way in the back so I needed to get all of the boxes out. "What box goes where?" I head Emmett ask from behind me I turned around to see him carrying four boxes so that they towered over his head, get he didn't break a sweat.

"Um, the boxes that say Adriana go in the master bedroom and the boxes that say Bella go in the other one. Everything else can go in the living room." I told him. All of the boxes belonged to Adriana. Of course. My few boxes were in the back. "So, how long have you and Rose been together?" I asked timidly, I wasn't sure if that's the kind of question to ask a stranger. He thought for a moment.

"A while now actually" he replied. I nodded, unsure of what to respond to that.

" How old is Adriana?" he asked.

"One," I responded simply.

" Oh, so you were eighteen when you had her?"

" Seventeen," I corrected him, " I just turned nineteen" I picked up another box.

"So she will be turning two then soon?" he figured.

"January third" I told him. He nodded.

"Where's her dad?" he asked. Great! The one question I hate answering.

" When he found out about Adriana, he left. I thought he loved me, but I was wrong. He left us both and went to New York and refuses to have anything to do with our lives." I told him. He nodded but didn't say anything else.

Within five hours we had finished. Emmett was a fast worker. I thanked him and he left. I walked back inside and picked up Adriana . I sat on the couch and held her tight. I couldn't hold back the tears that were escaping my eyes. Every time I thought about him and how he betrayed us. I believed that he loved me, and I let that get he best of me. Charlie and Renee also believed it they were fond of him and supported the relationship. Charlie has been too overprotective ever since. I can't talk to a boy without him knowing. He thinks I'll do it again. He didn't trust me when I told him I would never trust a boy in that way again. It's amazing how one person can ruin so much by a simple act.

I fell asleep with Adriana in arms. I loved her so much, she's what kept me going this whole time. So many people ask if I could take it back if I would. But, I wouldn't I got something much greater out of the pain. Hopefully going back to school will teach me for to trust people again.

---------------

K, sorry guys this might have been boring but it will be important later. I swear she will be meeting Edward in the next chapter. It was kinda hard to finish this chapter. Please review! I don't know if I'm going to keep going.


	3. First Day of School

**A/N: Like I said in the summary. No crazy bloodlust thing for Edward in this story just to complicated. Hope you enjoy it, my longest chapter ever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter except for Adriana, Tyson, and the snobby child care receptionist. Whoo!**

**--------**

**First Day of School**

UGH! First day of school. I regret it now that's it's come around. Yet, here I am, Adriana sitting on my bed watching happily as I yelled at my clothes when they didn't match. I need to start setting things out the night before. Finally, I ended up with dark jeans, a navy blue Hollister shirt, a white jacket that had the small Hollister bird in the corner, and then my converse. I wouldn't have clothes like that, except Renee bought everything.

If it were my choice I would have tee shirts, jeans, and sweat pants. Along with some heavy duty jacket that was so thick I couldn't fit through doors, although with the weather like this, I might still be cold after that. This would take some getting used to. At least Adriana seemed to like it here. "What do you think Adriana?" I asked twirling. She responded by clapping. She never really talked. She can, but just finds it unnecessary, I just she assumes if she can show people how she feels, why talk?

When people ask her why she doesn't talk is actually the only time she ever talks. I guess she couldn't find a way to express it. Except she tells everyone the say thing. "Momma say, 'axsons speak owder den words'" she tells absolutely everyone the same thing. She talks to me briefly sometimes to get me attention or if I don't understand her but that's only when other people aren't around.

I looked at the clock. Shitonke mushrooms! I need to be at school in fifteen minutes. I picked up Adriana and then slung my new backpack over my shoulder. I hurried how to the door almost tripping on the boxes I had yet to unpack. I grabbed my directions to school off the counter on my way out. I quickly belted in Adriana and ran around the front of the truck and yanked on the door of the truck. Stupid door! I yanked harder except this time it opened easily which made me fall to the floor. Hate. That. Door. I quickly yanked myself back up and jumped in the car. I turned the key in the ignition but it wouldn't start. Oh gosh! This could take a while.

On the third try it roared to life, which scared me a bit. I backed my truck and pressed down on the gas, hard. It noisily accelerated. That earned me a stare from all the innocent bystanders who were now in risk of my truck blowing up and flying shards hitting them. I quickly drove across the street and brought Adriana into the childcare center. "Name?" asked the annoyed lady behind the evil counter that blocked you from entering.

"Swan" I replied quickly. She took her time looking me up.

"Adriana?" she asked.

"Yes" I told her exasperated. She typed with one finger.

"What's today's date?"

"I don't know, look in the corner of you screen!" I shot back.

"Oh," she mouthed, seeing it. "Kay, you can open up that gate and let her in." she told me. I pushed it open, it was easy seeing as it was only held closed with magnets. I set Adriana down and she happily ran off to join the other kids. Finally! I jogged back out to my car nearly slipping twice. This time I made sure to use the passenger door and crawl over the seat. This time it started one my first try. I looked at my map, I had a ten minute drive to school still. I was going to be late.

I pulled into the school parking lot and looked around. It was clear of people. Shoot! I looked on the map of the school and started to find my way to the front office. I was going to have to scrapbook all of theses maps. I reached to front office and pulled the door open and was flooded with warm air. I stepped inside and took a deep breath then stepped up the front desk. "You must be Isabella Swan." said the overly cheerful receptionist.

"Bella." I corrected her. She pulled out a file with my name on it. She looked through it.

"You have a daughter?" she asked stopping to look at one of the papers.

"Yes," I told her. I slid a paper one the counter between us.

"Okay, well I just need you to sign this last paper," she said pointing to a spot on the paper and giving me a pen. I quickly signed it. She took it and put out a schedule. "Your first class will be in building 'C'." she said circling a building on the map above my schedule. She arrowed it to first period English. "From there I'm sure someone will be very willing to show you your way around." she flipped the paper over. "You need each of your teachers to sign one of these boxes and then bring it back to me at the end of the day" I nodded and smiled, took at paper and left.

The school wasn't that big but it was large enough for me to get lost in. After a little while though, I found my class. I opened the door to a teacher lecturing the class on something I was completely clueless about. He sighed and looked at me. "Your late" he snapped.

" Yeah, I know" I replied looking down to hide my blush. I walked up and placed my paper on his desk. He unwillingly signed it and pointed to a seat. I went to the seat with my head down so no one would see my face, I most likely looked like a tomato. The guy next to me smiled. I replied by nodding. I'm turning into Adriana.

I learned that the boys name was Tyson and to put it kindly, he was,…uh…weird. Or, at least that's one way of putting it. There was a girl in that class that offered to walk me to my next class, coincidently we had the same one. Her name was Angela, she seemed nice. I decided not to tell anyone about Adriana. Maybe once I knew I could trust them. Most people you tell right away think you're a s*** before I can even explain what happened to them.

I met with Angela for lunch. Alright three more periods after this then I can get Adriana and go home, I thought as we walked into the cafeteria. The food they served looked repulsive. As soon as we sat down I was bombarded by questions from the other people at the table. "Guys! Calm down! You're going to over whelm her." Angela yelled. They all quieted down immediately. "Let's take his slowly," she said, "Bella, his is Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric." She gestured to each one in turn. "Now, do I need to continue to treat you like two year olds or can we do this rationally and hopefully quietly?" she asked. They all nodded. Angela obviously held the group together.

"Sorry, about that. It's just because your new. I hate treating them like that but sometimes it just gets to crazy." she whispered apologetically.

"It's fine" I laughed. Everyone continued with their conversations from before except for the one that I'm pretty sure is named Jessica. She asked me simple questions, like why I moved to Forks (which I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the entire truth), how I like it here, what I miss about Phoenix, and so on. That's when I saw _him_. He was utterly gorgeous. He had messy bronze hair and topaz eyes. I looked around his table. I saw Emmett among the people sitting there. I smiled at that. He didn't tell me he had siblings. "Hey Angela?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Who are they?" I nodded towards Emmett's table.

"That's Edward Cullen at the end and his brother is Emmet- the big one- and his sister is Alice-the small on with spiky hair." she said.

"Yeah, I know Emmett," I told her.

"How?" she sounded amazed.

"It's sorta a long story, what about the others?" I asked.

"Alright, so the blonde girl is Rosalie Hale and her twin brother is the other blonde, Jasper. They were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is one of the best doctors in Forks and Esme stays at home." she informed me.

"Common" she said, pulling on my arm to get up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, calm down!" she might yank my arm right off if I don't get up soon. As soon as I was up she was dragging my to the Cullen/Hale table.

"Hey, sorry to bother you guys at lunch, but Bella's new and she wanted to meet you" Angela said. I gave her one of those 'what-the-hell!' looks.

"Hey, Bella! Nice to see you again." Emmett said. "How's…" I cut him off with a glare. I hope he hasn't told his family about Adriana. "life treating you?" He asked hesitantly. Much better! I smiled to thank him then answered anyway for everyone else's benefit, even though that wasn't the intentioned question. "Great" I said. Only Emmett knew that I was actually talking about Adriana.

\

"That's good" he responded.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice" said the girl classified as the one with spiky hair. I smiled. I like her.

"Hey Alice," I said. She came up and hugged me. Edward and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

"Ooh," she said looking at my outfit, " we should go shopping sometime" I change my mind. I hide from this girl. She went and sat down after that. Edward looked at me. He put out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Nice to meet you" he said. I blushed. I took his hand and shook it though. He chuckled. Apparently people find that the fact that I easily get embarrassed and/or flattered. Once he let go Jasper smiled me and nodded. "Hello Bella" he said.

"Hi" I responded. They all looked at Rosalie. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I apologize for her behavior, she just gets b****y at school." Edward said. Rosalie glared at him. Everyone at the table and me excluding Rosalie tried to hold back laughter. I wondered why Angela wasn't laughing and I realized she wasn't there. When did she leave? The bell rang knocking me out of my trance. I ran to my chair to get my backpack off the back of it when I slipped. I cold hand caught my arm. "Careful now" he laughed. I thanked him and walked the rest of the way.

I looked at my schedule. I had Biology next. I asked a passing student which building was for biology he pointed it out without saying anything and left. Nice boy. I made my way over there. When I entered the room everyone was in there seats but the teacher wasn't there. Edward smiled when he saw me. The seat next to him was the only open seat. Part of me wanted to jump for joy but the other part of me was telling me to not get to trustworthy of him. I ignored both and went to go sit in my seat. The teacher came in right after, hauling a projector. Everyone groaned like we were in middle school again.

' I thought this was college' I wrote on a paper and slid to Edward. 'Says the one secretly passing notes' he writes back and slides me the paper. I laugh at this. 'So who's together in your family.' I write him in response. 'Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie' he passed back the paper. What about him? 'And you?' I scribble. He reads it over my shoulder and instead writes on it without passing it. 'No, I've never found anyone that I've been interested in' Is he serious?! No one! I look at him with a shocked face and turn back to the paper. 'Are you kidding? No one?' I wrote stunned. 'Not until this year when this one girl caught my eye' he wrote back to me. 'Who???" I jotted. He took the paper from my and began writing. He passed it back. I looked at it, I couldn't believe what I read.

-----------------------------------

**A/N: How do you like it? Longest chapter ever! And for anyone that read Bella and Edward Swap and is reading this first, your in for a surprise! I would like to congratulate my friend Rose for posting her first 2 stories. And since we all of a thanks to my friend because he made me stay up till midnight last night to tell him happy birthday so I used that time to write. What do you think the note says but who ever guesses it right in their review I'll tell them. How does that sound? So review, review, review!!!!!!!!**


	4. Gym

Hope you guys like this! I tried I really did but I just could not find it in me to write! I don't know why and Rose made me, so thank her! Okay, I really need help, someone commented asking me not to star words out, do you agree?

Disclaimer: everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer except the plotline and Adriana.

**Gym**

Not telling you' his elegant script greeted me. No way, this boy can not be serious! He was acting like this was kindergarten. Does he expect me to grovel on my knees and beg him to tell me, promising I wouldn't tell whoever it was. I glared at him, he only chuckled. "Cullen, Swan! It that something you would like to share with the rest of us?" barked the teacher.

"Why do you think that we speaking of something that anyone here would find of any interest?" asked Edward coolly.

"So you were talking?" Mr. Banner demanded.

"I believe that you have misinterpreted my words, surely I would not disrespect someone by talking through a subject they are clearly very interested and intrigued with." Edward said, sucking up in a way that no one would notice.

Mr. Banner started the movie again. I glared at him, although he probably couldn't see it in the darkness of the room. Miraculously, he did which made him chuckle softly.

I hit him on the arm. Ouch! Damn, he is freaking rock hard! He rolled his eyes, smiling.

At least I only had History and P.E. left before I go home. Yet, this is only day one.

I looked over at Edward who I thought would be watching the movie, I was wrong. He was looking at me with a confused look on his face, as soon as our eyes met he looked away quickly, diverting his attention to the movie.

Everything about him was in perfect, he was gorgeous along with the rest of his family. Although, I would definitely pick him out as the best looking of the group.

What am I thinking! Ugh! This could be a long rest of the year. Mental groan!

After what seemed ages, the bell finally rang. I quickly gathered my books up, dropping a few in the process. A white hand flashed out in front of me and grabbed the books off the floor. I looked up, there was Edward holding out my books to me.

"Why the rush?" He laughed.

"Thanks," I mumbled, attempting to hide my blush. I took the books and hurried out the door.

Edward appeared at my side. How did he get there? "What subject do you have next?" He asked.

"History," I replied. He got a disappointed look on his face. Or was it just me?

"Well, I have litterateur , their buildings are right next to each other. I could walk you if you'd like." He asked like a gentlemen.

"Alright," I responded. It was a quiet walk to class, neither of us said anything.

Strangely though, it was comfortable. He had this weird peaceful presence about him. UGH! I hope this is just a phase, I don't think I can take a crush on top of my hectic life right now.

Before I knew it we were standing in front of my classroom. "Uh, you should come over tonight, Alice really wants to see you again." He said. Adriana. Hm, Jacob does live in Forks. I could always let him baby sit her, he was asking about it when he heard that I was moving here.

"Sure," I responded.

"Alright, well either she or I will pick you up. Where do you live?" He asked. Uh oh!

"No, no, no, I fine, really, I'm a big girl, I can drive my self." I told him all to quickly.

"Are house is complicated to get to, really, it's no trouble, one of us can pick you up." He said, confused.

"Could Emmett pick me up? I mean, he already knows where I live and such." I asked quickly, hoping to not sound suspicious.

"Yeah, sure, I guess. I it okay if he follows you home, you can get changed if you want to and what-not then you can just ride with Emmett to our house?" He still sounded confused. I nodded and ducked into the class room, I don't want to say anything else that I don't mean to.

History was dull and boring, I don't know if I'll make it through the rest of school, I determined to not deter myself. Although, after P.E. that might be hard. Once I got there, coach made me change into short and a tank top, that made me quite uncomfortable. At least it was only volleyball, I couldn't hurt anyone that bad, right?

I was wrong. After the ambulance left they sent me to the clinic with a paper towel wad over my nose. As soon as I entered the nurse quickly ushered me in and to a bed. "Lay down and but your head back," she instructed me. I nodded.

"No, that's not what you are supposed to do, that forces your body to digest it and that's definitely not good for you." I told her, wow, this is a crappy nurse. She rolled her eyes and left. I need to find some way to get out of P.E. I mean, I just sent a kid to the ER with a concussion from when he hit his head on the ground. Worse yet, it was Mike, one of Angela's friends.

Angela slowly walked in my small curtained room with a concerned look on her face. "How are you?" she asked.

"Better than Mike," I reassured her.

"Oh, uh, almost forgot, Emmett wanted me to tell you that he's waiting and he's getting bored." She informed me. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall, we got out six minutes ago. He is so impatient.

"Okay, thanks"

"Why is Emmett waiting for you?" Uh oh!

"I have no clue," I lied. I could tell that she had detected it but questioned it no further.

"How did you say you know him again?" She tried to trick me into it, I never actually told her.

"Oh, well, I seem to be fine now," I told her, got up, and walked passed her. I can't lie for very long without spilling the truth. I went over to the small sink, washing my hands and face.

Emmett was waiting outside the clinic for me. He just looked at me grinning to himself. I smiled like a little kid, exposing as many teeth as possible. That only made him laugh. "So, your just going to drop off your truck and we're gone right?" He asked as we walked towards the parking lot.

"No, I need to pick up Adriana, go home, get her changed, change myself," I said looking down at my now bloody clothes, "drive Adriana to my friend Jacob's, then we can go."

"This won't take long at all," he mused. "Why, don't you want my family to know about Adriana?"

"I like to get to know people before I tell them, lots of people just get the wrong impression when I tell them and they don't know me. I don't know, I've just found it easier." I told him.

"So, I'm guessing no one you met today knows about her?"

"Yep," I said. He laughed as I opened the passenger door and crawled over the seat, into mine. I glared at him jokingly. He just rolled his eyes and walked away towards his car.

I thought I'd play a trick on him and leave before he got in his car and got it running, ready to follow me, no such luck. My truck wouldn't start. Emmett had ended up helping me jumpstart it, commenting the whole time on how I needed a new car. Finally, half an hour later we were on way to the daycare center.

We reached it soon enough. As soon as Adriana saw us walk in her face lit up. The snobby receptionist wasn't paying attention in the slightest bit, so I just opened up that small gate.

She ran towards us. I leaned down and put my arms out, but what surprised me is that she ran right past me and into Emmett's arms. He laughed at me. "Oooh, you were just dissed by your own kid." He mocked.

"Shut up," I told him. I signed Adriana out. While the receptionist was still what I guessed was listening to her Ipod we rushed out. I wanted to avoid any and all contact with her. I really could slap her across the face if I had to put up with her again.

Stupid Emmett beat me to my own house. By the time I got there he was by the front door, grinning widely.

As I walked up to the door hands full with Adriana, my backpack, and some books I struggled to find my key from my backpack. I finally found it and went to the door when Emmett smiled evilly and swung the door open.

"What the hell Emmett? You wait till now to do that? After you just, you know, WATCHED ME STRUGGLE!" I wasn't actually mad, but I wanted to see if I could trick him.

"You're a horrible actress," he commented laughing. Something struck me.

"Emmett? How did you open the door?" I asked him.

"The door was already open," he said simply. What? I know I remember closing the door and locking it!

"Shit!" I whispered very loudly.

"Kidding!" He exclaimed, dangling the key in front of my face, smirking. I was going to kill him! "Before you do anything rash," he warned, "remember that we still have to get Adriana to your friends and get to my house."

"Right after I cook you on my stove and feed you in cookie format to starving kids in Africa! I kinda feel bad for the kid who get the brain though, poor kid will never have a life." I mumbled the last part. I guess he heard it anyway

"What?" he asked in fake shock.

"Oh nothing," I muttered to myself. H e heard that too! Damn kid and his freaking excellent hearing.

" That's what I thought," he retorted and went to go play with Adriana in the living room. I picked up my phone and dialed Jacobs number. He answered on the second to last ring, typical Jacob.

"Hey Bells!" He greeted me excitedly.

"Hey Jake, would you mind watching Adriana for the night?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Sure, sure, what time will you be here?"

"Leaving my house real soon, what your address?" After he had finished filling me in with his address I hung up and Emmett trudged into the room.

"You don't have a TV!" He complained.

"I've noticed!" I exclaimed, pretending to sound excited so that he would feel stupid. He just pouted. "Alright let's go, you're worse than Adriana." I told him. As soon as we got in the car and starting speeding away realization hit me.

_**Hey! You guys are the best I've gotten so many more reviews, I mean I know there's not like a ton, but more! Good job, keep up the good work. LOL your going to laugh when you read the ending the this cliffy. I did it just to be mean too! HaHaHa. JK! Luv u guys! So review! I need help guy, so someone asked me not to star out word like I have been doing, do you agree?**_


	5. SORRY!

I am so sorry everyone I was planning on updating today but while I was gone my mom didn't listen to my instructions and put my dog in my room. It's trashed and she killed my laptop chord. I'll try my hardest to get a replacement ASAP! Their's pics on .com of the mess.

-Trinity


	6. not a ch Very Important Trinity's B day

Hey everyone who is fans of MySoCalledGothSide's storys. As you may or may not know MySoCalledGothSide is my bestest friend in the world. I would do anything for her and I thought I'd do something special for her birthday. I cant see her on her birthday but id like to wish her a very happy birthday. I know she loves her reviewers. So I would like to ask you guys a huge favor. Could you please go onto her profile and wish her a happy birthday?! Please do not review on this because im gonna delete this afterwards. I am sorry this isnt a ch but I can guarentee a ch will be up soon.

-the cullen clan


	7. Nobody Can Know

**Hey guys! Finally I got this chapter up! Starting to think I died, probably not, but if you did, I wouldn't blame you. I'm SO SUPER sorry. My hard drive was fried and I didn't know that and I had this entire chapter written and ready when the computer went down. I was thinking I could recover it so I didn't rewrite it until now when I finally got a new laptop and learned you can't recover anything off a fried hard drive. Also I now have a FaceBook you guys can check me out on- MySoCalledGothSide that has MSN messenger and wants to RP you can PM me your email(by suggestion of my sister, who says it will make chapters easier to write) so technically you'll know what happens in the chapter before it happens. Well, enjoy and please don't be mad at me for not updating in ages. **

**Oh yeah and the play list (couldn't resist):**

**Adam Lambert's- Whataya Want From Me**

**Mika's- Blame it on the Girls, Good Gone Girl**

**Bowling for Soups's- High-School Never Ends**

**-Trinity**

"Where did you get the key to my house?" I asked him.

"Under the mat of course, your are such a predictable human," His words stopped short. I laughed.

"You refer to it as if you aren't one" I joked. "Take a right up here," I pointed the turn out to him.

The car stopped. "Here?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, here"

"I can't go in there Bella, and you shouldn't either," he said cautiously.

"Stop being such a wuss the wood aren't that dark and scary," I laughed at him.

"I'd feel better if I could wait out here then and you drive Adriana in,"

"Come on Emmett, get over it, just drive the car," I told him. The car slowly took the turn, we continued down the road at the excruciatingly slow pace of twenty miles per hour.

Emmett kept looking around worriedly, as if expecting something. When we got there he didn't even stop in front of the house, he stopped a little of to the side. I rolled my eyes and stepped out.

I unbuckled Adriana's car seat from the back of the car then lifted it into my arms. As soon as I closed the door Emmett locked them. He better not ditch me.

I walked the gravel path up to the house and the door swung open as I approached.

"Bella!" Yelled Jacob, gathering me in an embrace, careful to avoid Adriana.

"Holy crap! She's gotten so big! You should've visited more often," He told me as he unbuckled Adriana and held her in his arms. She laughed and hugged him. "He squirt," he said teasingly.

Concentrating he cocked his head then looked towards the car. His smile disappeared.

"Emmett Cullen?" he muttered to himself quietly.

"What's wrong Jacob?" I asked.

"Nothing, could you just take her inside, Billy wants to 'hi' to you as well." I rolled my eyes, _whatever Jacob._ He hadn't changed, he was still the carefree, kind, yet slightly paranoid giant I was used to.

Although, now compared to Emmett he didn't seem as large as he used to. I turned the door knob to the familiar but distant setting I once spent many hours of my young life hanging out at.

"Bella!" Exclaimed Billy.

"Hey Billy. How's it been?" I asked putting the car seat down by the door.

"Good, good. Wow, so this is Adriana? I haven't seen either of you in ages. She really does look exactly like you when you were this age." He said as I walked to where his wheel chair was stopped by the couch.

"I guess I wouldn't know, it's not like Charlie takes pictures" I laughed, Charlie was never really the type for…remembering.

"Well now, Seth and Leah Clearwater's mom, Sue, has pictures, if you visit sometime I'm sure she'd be happy to show them to you. Do you remember the Clearwaters?" Billy questioned.

Oh, course I didn't remember them, I was so young when we had last play but I just nodded and mumbled something about it being a good idea. Then, I told Billy I had to go and walked back outside.

I was just in time to see Jacob walking away from the Jeep. He didn't look happy. I grabbed his arm as I passed him. "What did you tell him?" I interrogated.

"Be careful Bells," he told me then hugged me one more time, then continued to the house.

"I'll be back later tonight!" I called behind me. Emmett revved the engine to hurry me up. I jogged the car. As soon as I was in, Emmett stepped on the gas and we sped away.

"What did he say?" I asked Emmett, seeing as neither of them looked thrilled, he must have said something upsetting.

"Nothing, we're just not friends," he said solemnly. I rolled my eyes.

A silence filled the car, but I was okay. I watched the scenery as we sped through town, trees painting the background.

What was I doing. I don't even know these people. They could be killers for all I knew. _That's ridiculous and you know it. _I reminded my self._ Your socializing remember? Iit's nice to have friends, Adriana won't be around forever._

When the last time I hung out with people? Too long. Adriana is my life though she deserves all my time. But, I need friends, I can't depend on her to be there to be my company for the rest of my life.

The car slowed and I snapped back into reality. I looked outside and was welcomed with the unexpected sight of a huge mansion.

"Whoa," I muttered in awe.

"Welcome to my house." Emmett said opening my door. I hadn't even noticed him leave the car. The rest of the Cullen kids were waiting outside. I saw Jasper and Edward glare at Emmett.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, running up to me and gathering me in a hug before I could get out of the car.

"Do you always greet strangers this way?" I laughed.

"Just about," Edward responded for her as he walked up to where we stood. "Bella, it's nice to see you again"

I smile and nodded. "Come on!" Alice towed me toward the house. "I want to show you the inside!"

The inside of the house, if possible was even more magnificent than the outside. Who knew something like this could exist in the small town of Forks . I observed everything in awe as Alice pulled me up the stairs.

"My room," she informed me as we stopped in front of a door.

"Alice no, she just got here, you can't hold her captive in your room playing dress up all day, it's not fair!" Emmett complained as she opened the door. Oh no. I had feeling I was

stepping into my doom.

"Don't worry Emmett I won't have her for long, just want to show her my room." She yanked me in and slammed the door before Emmett could answer. "We're going to be good friends," she told me matter-o-factly.

I looked around her room. It was incredible. It had to only be a little smaller than my apartment. It had a fantastic view out of the large windows. "I stole the room from Edward," she told me.

"It's…incredible…" I stammered.

"Wait till you see the closet," she said excitedly. I groaned as she dragged me to the door I expected to be the closet. She opened the door and I gasped. It had to be like the size of my bedroom. "Well, I won't give you a full tour now, that would take to long, Emmett wants you to play guitar hero with him, then make you help him play a prank on Edward.

I smiled, payback. It was nice to get out. I wonder how Adriana was doing. There was a pounding on the door. "Go away Emmett!" Alice yelled and then, "you wouldn't!"

Wouldn't what? I wondered.

There was ramming on the door and suddenly it broke in. I stifled a laugh at Alice 's murderous face. He walked toward me and I didn't think anything of it until he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I screamed, "Emmett! Put me down! Oh my god! Emmett! Put me down! I swear Emmett your dead! Let me down!" I pounded on his back, wincing at the impact of his rock-like body.

"Emmett put the poor girl down," Edward said.

"Here, you take her!" He said, taking me off me shoulder, shoving me in Edward arms.

"What?" Edward said and grabbed me before I fell. "Sorry," he muttered. And put me down. We shared a look. _No Bella! You can't trust people just yet! Think about Adriana. _

A voice in the back of my head screamed. I looked down and blushing.

An Alice like squeal came from upstairs. Edward looked down, most likely, also in embarrassment. "You gonna tell me now?" I asked, breaking the tension. He smiled.

"Ummm….no," he laughed.

"Fine then," I said walking away. He laughed, leaving as well. I went back to Alice . As I passed a hallway a hand reached out and snatched me, pulling me into the darkness. I started to scream but a hand was clamped over my mouth.

"Bella, shh, I'm not a terrorist" Alice shushed me. I relaxed. 'The girl, or well, the baby, what's her name?' She showed me a piece of paper with her beautiful handwriting scrawled on it. _What! Emmett told! He's dead! _I grabbed the paper and pen away from her. 'How did you find out about her?' I wrote. She rolled her eyes and wrote on the paper then handed it back.

'I know everything Bella' It said, it was my turn to roll my eyes. 'Adriana' I wrote back.

"Aw," she said.

" Alice ," I scolded in a hushed tone, "no one can know." She nodded then led me to the living room. There was an older lady, well not older, but what I presumed to be Esme, the Cullen's mom, sitting on the couch. She was beautiful like the rest and had caramel colored curled hair and the golden colored eyes that the whole family shared. Which was odd, considering they were adopted. "You must be Bella," she greeted me holding out her hand, "I've heard so much about you from Edward and Alice." I nodded dumbly and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, attempting what I hadn't done in a long while until I got here; greet people I don't already know.

**Yeah! Finally done! Next chapter will be up in seven days max (we're taking a vacation) but it should be four if I can keep up with my schedule. Soon though promise. Review! Please! I have a face book now(if you didn't read the top) by the way! It's MySoCalledGothSide Trinity also, anyone that has MSN messenger and wants to RP you can PM me your email(by suggestion of my sister, who says it will make chapters easier to write) so technically you'll know what happens in the chapter before it happens. Thanks! Review!**

**-Trinity**


End file.
